


Overstuffed

by Okami01



Series: ClaudelethNSFW [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Claude and Byleth get in some practice in the bedroom. Prompt for day 3 was " Not a Feast if You don't Eat to much."
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClaudelethNSFW [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590016
Kudos: 61





	Overstuffed

" You know," Claude says smiling. " In Almarya, you're expected to have a big family."

It seems out of nowhere really. Byleth just finished blowing him. She's on her knees in front of their bed. In front of Claude who is smiling, scheming even now. 

"Right," Byleth replies. " You've said that before." She wanted kids, he wanted kids. But the timing wasn't exactly right at the moment. The war had only recently ended and there was still so much work to be done. 

Still, she liked the thought of running around, taking care of kids. Teaching them how to fish perhaps.

" You want to have kids, yeah," Claude asks.  
Byleth nods. " Don't you."

Claude nods then pats the side of the bed. "Come here, By."

She jumps up on the bed and cuddles at his side.  
" I was thinking we could get some practice in."

Byleth cocks her head to the side. Claude grabs her waist and pulls her down, spreads her legs apart and positions himself over her. She lets out a tiny gasp. She expected to have sex tonight, anticipated it even, her warm heat trickles down her legs.  
The expression that Claude has on his face is hunger. He licks his lips like he's about to eat a delicious meal. She realizes that she might be hungry too.

His cock prods at her entrance. " I want to fill you up with my cum, By." His voice is low and rough. He touches her leg gently, his words at odds. " I want to fuck you all night long, until your full and dripping wet."  
Byleth nods, " I'd like that," she says simply. 

Claude pushes into her, all at once. He's so rough all of a sudden that she grabs onto his back, wraps her legs around him. They moan together, falling into a rhythm of sorts. Then there's a loud growl and Claude cums inside of her.  
She pants, clinging to him, trying to catch her breath. He kisses her neck, gently at first and then leaves a mark with his teeth.  
Seconds later, he flips her around, presses her into the bed. It creaks and pushes back. Byleth moans. Claude doesn't show any signs of stopping.  
He pumps into her, after a while he cums. Byleth holds onto the bedsheets and then she starts to lose track. She can feel the warmth shooting up inside her, over and over again. Her orgasms making her back arch and her throat ache from moaning.

Three more times, four more times, she isn't sure how much time has passed. She feels so warm. sticky and sore by the end. 

Byleth must have passed out at some point. She opens up her eyes. She moves her head and sees Claude nuzzled next to her. His hand placed on her now very filled up belly. Cum is spilling out of her. She isn't sure what came over Claude but as she lets the strange fuzzy feeling overtake her and her eyes slid shut, she thinks she'd like it to come over him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ClaudelethNSFW Week! Thanks for reading!


End file.
